Constantemente mía
by mrs. Isabella Salvatore
Summary: Tras su ruptura con Korra, Mako queda devastado, incluso esta empezando a perder su poca cordura por tanto dolor que nunca pensó que sería capaz de sentir. :situado después del final del libro 2:


**Completamente mía.**

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que vio por última vez a Korra. Aun le dolía con toda su alma haber perdido a lo único que le daba sentido a su vida realmente. Nunca pensó que dolía tanto tener el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

Bien pudo superar todo aquello si se lo proponía, pero había dos factores sumamente importantes que no se lo permitían: su soledad y por qué no se le apetecía hacerlo.

Su soledad era lo que más le podía, pues solo lo hacía pensar y pensar en ella. La soledad en la que se sumergía su departamento contribuía bastante a que su mente le jugara de la forma más sucia posible, pues siempre se imaginaba a la avatar a su lado. Ya fuera sentada muy cerca de él en el sillón, en su cama sonriente mientras lo miraba hacer los informes policiales o simplemente caminando por todo su hogar.

Los días que más odiaba definitivamente eran los días que no tenía que ir a trabajar; en muchas ocasiones, le insistió a su jefa, Bei Fong, que no le diera días libres. Pero fallo, ya que ahora con su nuevo puesto de detective, no podía darse el lujo de esforzarse hasta el cansancio y que debería de aprovechar los días libres para descansar. Pero justamente eso era lo que intentaba hacer, quería descansar de sus pensamientos.

En esos días era cuando el tiempo se le hacía eterno, por mucho que tratara de distraerse e intentaba no pensar más, siempre volvía al mismo punto, a ella.

Su mente siempre estaba ocupada con su sonrisa cuando lo veía a él, ese brillo que sus hermosos ojos azules adquirían cuando lo escuchaba decirle un sincero "te amo", el aroma que su cabello castaño desprendía cuando la abrazaba y se desconectaba del mundo.

A cada momento la extrañaba. Extrañaba cuando lo visitaba de sorpresa en la jefatura, extrañaba tomar el ferri por las tardes para ir a verla, extrañaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando la besaba, extrañaba sentir ese hormigueo y sensación cálida cuando sus labios se rozaban con los de ella. A veces, lo único que pedía a gritos silenciosos, era sentirla entre sus brazos, sentir a esa loca avatar que le robo el corazón y de la cual seguía enamorado.

Incluso había noches en las que le era muy difícil el poder dormir, pues los remordimientos no lo dejaban en paz, porque sabía perfectamente que si ellos dos estaba separados, gran culpa era de él.

Quizás no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que terminaron su relación, pero desde que se separo de ella, con cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más y más de que a ella la amaría por siempre.

La oscuridad de su cuarto empeoraba las cosas, pues la infinidad de veces se imaginaba el rostro de ella, pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en un completo enfermo mental, puesto que cuando la cordura lo abandonada, se ponía a conversar con la Korra imaginaria.

Su situación estaba llegando al límite, solo bastaba con ver una foto de ella en los periódicos o tan solo escuchar su nombre para que todos los sentimientos que había logrado encerrar, brotaran de su corazón y se volviera a sentir la peor basura del mundo por todo el daño que le hizo.

Ya no podía mas, realmente se esforzaba por lucir normal y lo mas cuerdo posible, porque sabía que si alguien se enteraba de cómo estaba en verdad, no dudaría en encerrarlo en un manicomio de por vida.

Aunque no hiciera frio, siempre sentía su cama helada. Recordaba con melancolía cuando salía a escondidas de su departamento por las noches y se iba al templo del aire para estar con ella, cuando en su cama ambos se acurrucaban y sentía mejor el calor del hermoso cuerpo de Korra. Pero ahora, eso solo era un recuerdo y tenía que obligarse a imaginar que ella estaba con él en su cama, abrazándola con su cabeza recargada en su pecho.

Una parte de él, la más egoísta, pensaba que quizás, solo quizás Korra estaba igual que él, que ambos estaban sufriendo. Pero eso era darse demasiada importancia, tal vez si estuviera mal, pero la conocía perfectamente y sabia que aunque se estuviera derrumbando por dentro, no se vería como una débil ante nadie y aparentaría que todo estaba bien, que no le dolía en lo más mínimo, que se haría la fuerte. Justo como estaba haciendo él.

Y ultima y constantemente se hacía a la idea de que aun seguía siendo suya.

Imaginaba que la besaba, que la abrazaba, que la hacía reír, que continuaba causando ese brillo en sus perfectos ojos azules, que aun le dedicaba esa mirada de enamorada al igual que él.

En sus momentos de depresión (que últimamente eran más constantes) bastaba con que solo cerrara los ojos e imaginársela para que comenzara a llorar.

Nunca en su vida pensó que llegaría al grado de llorar por una mujer, que sufriría como lo estaba haciendo.

Aun no podía creerse que en solo seis meses conociera lo que significaba amar con toda la extensión de la palabra. Pero como siempre, él, su maldito orgullo y estupidez, tuvieron que arruinar lo mejor que les había pasado en su patética vida.

La lastimo demasiado, ambos estaba demasiado estresados, el por creer que hizo lo correcto solo empeoro las cosas, no tenía ningún derecho a mandar todo al carajo como lo hizo, no tenía derecho a tratar de olvidarla con su ex novia. Porque seguramente, Korra no hubiera hecho ninguna de esas cosas anteriores.

Su mente le jugaba trucos demasiado sucios, continuamente la veía en todo lo que hacía. En la jefatura, en su departamento o al cerrar los ojos.

Tal vez por eso se aferraba a la idea de que seguía siendo suya, de que su corazón aun le pertenecía a él, como el suyo a ella.

Quería remplazar toda la soledad que sentía imaginando el perfecto y melodioso sonido de su risa; funcionaba solo por algunos instantes, pero después, cuando se volvía a dar cuenta de que solo fue su imaginación, el dolor regresaba con mayor intensidad.

Quizás, todo este sufrimiento se lo tenía bien ganado por ser tan imbécil.

Recordaba con demasiada amargura cuando terminaron, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que estaba herida y confundida. Claro que no se trago esa idiotez de que ellos no funcionaban como pareja, ellos estaban perfectamente felices antes de ir al Polo Sur; por supuesto que a veces tenían pequeñas peleas, pero eso era algo normal entre parejas. Ellos dos se amaban, él la amaba como un loco, la prueba perfecta es que se estaba volviendo un completo demente.

Había sido un error el haberla dejado ir ese día, pero la vio tan herida y confundida, que acepto su decisión, no quería obligarla a seguir con ello si no estaba convencida, no quería arruinar la oportunidad de volver a estar con ella y que terminara por odiarlo de verdad.

"y yo siempre te voy a amar" esas palabras eran lo único que lo hacían permanecer "cuerdo"

Estaba herido, con el corazón destrozado tras la ausencia de la avatar en su vida. Es por eso que se aferraba a la idea de que aun lo amaba y aun era suya.

Se moría de ganar por intentarlo de nuevo, pero lo más coherente y prudente que podía hacer, era que las heridas de ambos (que eran más las de ella que las de él) sanaran por completo. Y mientras eso sucedía, continuaría pensando cuando era suya por completo, y rogaba porque todo el dolor que sentía se fuera pronto.

Aunque sabia que eso se lo tenía bien ganado.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Lo sé, lo sé, últimamente he estado publicando como una maldita enferma mental ¿pero que les puedo decir? Me siento inspirada para hacerlo (claro que sin mencionar que tres personas insufribles me presionan para que lo haga)

En fin, les contare como es que se dio esta loca idea.

Mi amiga Melisa, vino a visitarme con la intención de quedarse en mi casa. Mi hermano, ella y yo estábamos viendo películas, entonces mi novio Alejandro, me llamo y me digo que escuchara la canción de "completamente mía" de II volo y Belinda.

Entonces la escuche y morí de felicidad, después de hablar con el 20 hermosos minutos, regrese a la sala y Melisa y Rodrigo me dijeron que esa canción era perfecta para Mako y Korra.

*cabe mencionar que tanto Melisa, como Rodrigo, son Makorra hasta la muerte. En serio me dan miedo.

Entonces, técnicamente no me dejaron en paz hasta que agarre la laptop y lo comenzó a escribir, entonces de ahí surgió esta loca idea.

Y por cierto, la loca de Melisa estaba en face y encontró esta HERMOSA noticia:

NOTICIAS LIBRO 3 O 4  
Makorra hará una reaparición  
Mike y Bryke aparentemente quieren Makorra suceda.  
Dado que ambos libro se están trabajando como una temporada entera, también se va a ser la reconstrucción del romance entre Mako y Korra, puede extenderse a lo largo de ambos libros, ellos realmente se reúnen hasta el último episodio. Esto probablemente significa que no va a ser tan apresurada como la primera vez, lo cual es bueno.

No sé a ustedes pero eso me da DEMASIADAS esperanzas, solo roguemos por que en verdad pase, pro que si no me dio un tiro.

Pero como se imaginaran, mi hermano, Melisa y yo, morimos de felicidad (yo por segunda vez)

De verdad discúlpenme por poner tanta idiotez, pero esto quería compartirlo con ustedes.

Ya saben, déjenme sus reviews, y díganme que les pareció esta locura, saben que su opinión, buena o mala me encanta saberlo.

Pd. En verdad escuchen la canción, y me cuentan si le gusto.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte. Isabella.


End file.
